This invention relates to programmable keyboard mechanisms and, more particularly, to a programmable CRT display/keyboard terminal with program controlled means responding to operation of keys by an operator for changing the functions of other keys on the keyboard.
In recent years the requirements of keyboard display users have become so widely varied that there has been a continuous and ever-growing requirement for greater and greater flexibility in the products being marketed. Because of the ever increasing pressures from the marketplace, manufacturers have been increasing the flexibility of their systems by providing customer programmable display terminal systems in order to provide several different customers with totally different requirements with the same basic hardware mechanism.
It is the primary object of the present improvement to further enhance these programmable display terminal systems so as to give the customer a greater degree of flexibility in tailoring standard hardware to his specific requirements.